


Hunter

by Takumi050419



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Apocalypse, Alternate Universe - Horror, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:42:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23341156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takumi050419/pseuds/Takumi050419
Summary: At this present time, things will seem normal for a certain Korean band. But will they be able to adapt to a huge turn in their lives?
Kudos: 10





	1. Unusual Silence

**Author's Note:**

> This is a horror fic. read at your own risk.

_"It All Started When I Was Younger..."_

_\------------------------------_

DOWOON POV.

Just like any other day, after a long week of traveling, we finally had the chance to rest.  
Honestly, it was tiring, and since we didn't have any plans for today, we're all slacking off in our respective corners.

Jae Hyung is probably scrolling through his social media accounts on the sofa. I can hear his giggles echo through the room, as per usual. Though Hyung's bouts of laughter, makes me jump in surprise.

Wonpil Hyung is blasting his loud music while Sungjin Hyung is playing games in the living room. He's been in front of the television for a long time, I've already gotten bored watching him. But, what's strange is that something doesn't seem right. Yes, everything seemed normal, but was it?

Younghyun Hyung... he's acting quite odd. Normally, he'd be here in the living room, asleep in his usual spot. He's in the kitchen and he hasn't come back with the food I expect he'd bring. Out of curiosity, I head to where he is to check on him.

"Is he dead?" I thought to myself as I approached the kitchen. To my surprise, he was standing there, his eyes strangely drawn to the surface of the microwave. Is he stupid or something? Did he forget how a microwave functions?

I tap his shoulder, only to hear a deafening shriek come from him.  
"Ah! Hyung! Why did you shout so loud?!" I complained while holding my ears after the impact.  
"Why did you startle me?!" He nagged as he clutched his chest in surprise. "I'm just curious! Jeez. What are you looking at anyway? You've been standing there for almost a minute. The microwave isn't even turned on.."  
"It wasn't working, so I was analyzing what was wrong. The food's not heating up. I was thinking of calling Sungjin Hyung to cook for me instead, cause I'm kind of tired."  
"You're just lazy..." I murmured to myself.  
"What was that?" He smiled, the spatula ready to fly my way.  
"I'm leaving. That's what I said." I looked away to stop him from trying to hit me. Now I know how Younghyun Hyung's mind works when it comes to situations like that.

When night fell, everyone was already in bed, since we were all bored. A thought suddenly entered my mind. I don't believe in anything such as ghosts or spirits, and being scared of them is all in the mind. But I was curious, and I wanted to know if they truly exist to other people. I looked down from my bed, seeing Younghyun Hyung and Jae Hyung still awake.

"Hyungs..." I called, "Do you believe in the supernatural?"


	2. Scared?

_"Moments like this made time stand still for me. Mom never cared for me. All she ever thought about was to become the best face in the industry of design. What was I to her anyway? Did I mean anything to her?"_  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
YoungK POV.

Since Dowoon thought of the topic about the supernatural, Jae Hyung came up with the idea of going to an amusement park next week. At first, we debated whether we should go or not. But since Hyung persisted, we agreed anyway. Today, we’re heading there to have fun and, somehow, ease up the tension that was building up since last week’s tour. It was exhausting, and it’s a good thing we had a chance to replenish our energy. I mean, who would say no to a trip to the park, am I right?

Now back to the topic, I don’t agree with the claims of there being spirits or ghosts around. To believe in them is just a child’s game. They are myths, and those horror films about them are nothing but the director or writer’s point of view towards them. Mere imagination, if you must say. And since we were debating about this yesterday, we decided to go to the horror house first. Yes, we made a bet. Whoever screams the most will be forced to treat us all to lunch. That would be a blast! I bet Wonpil will lose.

“Come on! Let’s go, you cowards.” Jae Hyung mocked us as he walked ahead to lead us to our destination.  
“Wonpil Hyung is a coward!” Dowoon exclaimed, looking at Wonpil with a smug grin.  
“I’ll hit you when you start crying inside.” Wonpil frowned, hitting Dowoon on the arm with great force. Dowoon had a pained expression, holding his arm with tears forming in his eyes. He then looked at Sungjin Hyung with a face, pleading for help.  
“Hey! Stop that. We’ll find out what happens once we enter the horror house, so you guys better behave before I hit the both of you, ok?”  
I just laughed off the somewhat immature talk from my bandmates.  
Conversations like this always made me a giggling mess to their utter silliness, though it made me feel a little less terrified.

As we entered the haunted house, tension surfaced within the group. The halls were expansive, being almost at least ten feet in width and several meters in length. The walls were covered in red paint and filled with deep slashes. I could already see Wonpil shaking in his shoes, frightened of whatever was to come. Dowoon was clinging to Sungjin Hyung, an attempt to make him a human shield when the time came that he needed to be protected. Jae Hyung was right in front of me like a brave soldier, readily facing the challenges ahead expressionlessly. Though the house gave out a creepy atmosphere, I felt more excited than scared. I wanted to solve the mystery behind this gruesome house that it became haunted.

Jae Hyung glanced at us and signaled for us to start roaming down the long, sinister corridor. Because of the nervous kids behind me, our pace was frightfully slow, and through every little step we made, there would be soft whimpers of fear. We passed by a few doors on our left but ignored it, for now, seeing as one of them was covered in fake blood, and the other one had an eerie feel to it. Jae Hyung skidded to a stop and I almost collided into his back. Peeking from behind, I saw a dark room on the right. Jae Hyung started to walk towards it, but a hand shot out from behind me and tightly held his sleeve. I followed the arm with my gaze until I came face to face with Sungjin Hyung's terror-stricken expression.

“Hyung, I don’t think it’s a good idea to go there,” he anxiously muttered.  
“It's fine, don't worry about it. How about I check for clues myself? Maybe you guys should just wait right here." Jae Hyung suggests, but I immediately reject the idea. It's never a good idea to split up in a place like this, fake or not. So I proposed that it would be one of the last spots we'll check. I look to Jae Hyung and see him consider it. He slightly ruffles his hair before sighing as he takes a step back. I smile before gesturing for us to continue onwards. We finally reach the further part of the house, and there were staircases on both sides of the pathway. The end of the hall had a large, mahogany double door that was closed, a bloody sign hanging off of it. I looked to the others and shrugged, turning towards the left grand staircase. Before Jae Hyung and I could even move forward, a shrill screech resounded throughout the structure. We all turned towards the sound behind us and saw Wonpil, eyes wide and mouth agape.

"What's wrong?" Sungjin Hyung worriedly asked Wonpil. I see Dowoon glance at where Wonpil was staring before going stiff. He slowly raised his right arm to point a shaking finger at the stairs ahead. I slowly turned my head to face Jae Hyung, who looked like he didn't care much of the body that laid lifeless in front of us. And, to make it clear, the disembodied figure was fake, but it looked real! Dowoon continuously tugged on Sungjin Hyung's sleeve to move to the other staircase instead since it was empty. I hurriedly grabbed Jae Hyung's arm and ran to the other side as it seemed safer. That didn't stop Wonpil from screaming though, each step up, he whined about the body.

I see Dowoon glance towards the dead body with disgust in his face before running to the room. When we reached the second floor. Sungjin Hyung rushed to open the first door in sight just to calm a terrified Wonpil. I looked around, noticing a few things inside. There was an exit, but it sealed the door with a lock. I searched around for the key. Under the bed, inside closets, under pillows, and even in drawers. There was nothing. I figured that would be the case since people would finish the puzzle if it were in a room this empty.  
"I suggest we go back downstairs. There's nothing in here, just that door." I pointed out, walking towards the door we just came in. Dowoon followed, holding my arm tightly. The Hyungs decided to accompany Wonpil to ease his panic.

As usual, we kept a slow pace to be cautious of things that might suddenly appear. The living room was the first place I thought of going. So since I was in front of everyone, I led them there. Once we reached our destination, the room had only two things. Placed on a table, was a television and remote control. I took the remote, turning the T.V. on to see a figure of a man staring right at us. He muttered words that gave chills to my whole being. What happened to this man was beyond forgiving, and understanding his situation made it frightening. Jae Hyung gave me a look, telling me that what he thought of in the first place was correct. The key to our escape lay in those three doors across the hallway.

I was stunned. The mystery behind those doors gave nothing but horror. To be unknowledgeable of what's before you is scarier than what you already see coming. We moved to the parallel side of the hall, standing in front of the room that looked less suspicious. And because we were already there, I had no choice but to open it. Before pushing the door open, I glanced back to see Wonpil hiding behind Jae Hyung. Sungjin Hyung made sure Dowoon was safe behind me, but his grip on my arm already hurt because of how strong he held it. I patted his hands to reassure him that it was alright. I can't blame him since I was scared too.

Upon entering the room, I realized it was for storage. Like the other room, this one was the same. There was almost nothing inside except for a large box that sat next doorway. It almost looked like it could fit a whole body in it. The man on the screen said we had to look for the key in here, but he didn't specify what it'll open. Two places are locked in this venue, one upstairs and one next to this room. If we open the room next to this one, there's a chance that something more ominous will pop out. After all, He said that the girl that he murdered isn't dead yet.

The owner of the house was the guy inside the television. And, to inherit his riches, his sister had killed him. Being unable to finish his work, because of the murder, became one of his regrets. His work, cut short after he was brutally stabbed several times in the heart. The girl got what she wanted without getting caught. But because his vengeful spirit lingered, she died as well. And I guess you know the reason why.

Anyway, going back to the tense situation I'm in. I slowly scanned the room and checked everywhere to look for the key. I searched inside closets of expensive liquor, Large cardboard boxes, and on every shelf in plain sight. The last thing to check was the massive wooden box. I had a bad feeling about that thing, and for it to be the last thing made it more ironic. I gradually moved towards the man-sized box, hesitantly reaching out to open it. Before I could even approach it, Jae Hyung was already in front of me, pushing the box open with no care at all. Instead of getting shocked by the content, what made most of us flinch was the thudding noise that the cover made that fell on the floor after forcefully shoving it out of its place.  
"Ah! Jae Hyung! Why did you do that??" Wonpil asked with a shaking voice. It almost seemed like he was about to cry at any moment now. Jae Hyung just looked at us, the disappointment on his face was easy to read, because of how slow we were all moving.  
"If we were really in a situation like this, we would have died by now. Can't we just hurry up and get out of here?!" Jae Hyung exclaimed in anger. I get his logic, but isn't that too harsh on people who don't have the guts to face things like this?  
"What if situations like this happen? Will you be able to prepare yourselves for it? No, right. We should work together to get through this. So stop whining, and let's all look for that damn key." He lectured before scanning the inside of the box he just opened. Sungjin Hyung then stood next to Jae Hyung, looking at was inside. The then backed away for some reason. I think it was because of what he saw. I took a peek and saw something that made sense, a body.

It looked as if it was rotting away. There was an artificial smell that filled the room, and it made me gag a little to how nasty its scent was. Worms were crawling around, and the man's body looked like decaying flesh. One thing I noticed was the glimmering shine from the key it was holding. I pointed it out, but since disgust got ahead of me, I had Sungjin Hyung get it. He took the key swiftly just to avoid anything crawling up his arm and gave it to Jae Hyung. Before we left the room, I grabbed Wonpil and Dowoon's arm, dragging them out of the room since they didn't seem to have the intention to move from their previous positions.

"This is the last door, right?" Dowoon asked, looking at Sungjin Hyung that looked kind of tense from all that happened.  
"Yeah, let's just get this over with." Sungjin Hyung answered with an exasperated sigh. He opened the lock to the door next to the one we came from with ease before pushing it open. What greeted us was a flight of stairs that had moldy walls and creaking steps. It was also dark, and at the end of the path, there was a creepy looking door that stood untouched. Jae Hyung glanced at me and Sungjin Hyung and, all at once, we had the same idea in mind.  
"Dowoon, why don't you and Wonpil open the door together? I mean, we've been doing all the hard work here, maybe it's time you guys did something hm?" I teased with a smirk, pushing them both closer to the door.

I could see the displeased look in both of their faces before they turned to look at each other. Without saying anything, they held hands, as Dowoon turned the knob with great caution, while Wonpil pushed the door open.

The red light in the room gave a gloomy feel. It filled the place with mannequin parts and unfinished clothing. The faces of the lifeless beings send out chills up my spine and, it was evident with the terrified look I displayed. Dowoon and Wonpil led the group and, they couldn't handle being in front, so they hid behind Jae Hyung who's eyes just rolled in annoyance. Now that Jae Hyung was ahead of all of us, I had more confidence to move around the room. The only thing that stopped my curiosity was the fact that I saw the key with a large sign that had the word "Exit" on it.

My anxiety left when my feet started moving towards the key. I was desperate for this to end, and I wanted this to end quickly. Before I could reach out for the key, something in my peripheral view moved that made me flinch unintentionally. I quickly grabbed the key, moving away in a hurry to see what it was. It was a girl, holding a knife while blood covered her whole body. She resembled the body by the stairs, and I couldn't think of anything else to do but to run. My body won't move. I was petrified and, I stood still in front of the ghost that looked straight into my eyes.  
"Snap out of it, Brian!" Jae Hyung yelled as Sungjin Hyung ran up to me to pull me away from the actress. Wonpil started screaming his heart out while running upstairs. As soon as we reached the hall, he then took a sharp turn towards the right staircase, running with all his might. Dowoon and Sungjin Hyung followed as I was being held tight by the arm. I just ran, dumbfounded by what just happened. Noticing how crowded we were, I saw Jae Hyung run the other way, carelessly jumping over the body we were all so scared of.

As we reached the room, Jae Hyung yanked the key out of my hand to open the exit door ahead of us, and once we broke free from the house,

We saw the light.


End file.
